A Mission Back To Reality
by PikachuLover14
Summary: Ash and Pikachu leave to go back to Pallet, but suddenly Ash has been sucked into a strange light. Leaving Pikachu behind. What happens next is Ash finds himself in a new Pokemon World where only Pokemon live, there's only one catch. Ash... himself is a Pokemon. A Pikachu to be precise!.
1. Chapter 1 My New Life

**A Mission Back To Reality**

**A brand new story has arrive it's a little different and its not dark as my others, this is the one im doing on the side so I will not update this one as much until I have finished Heart of Sorrows!.**

**So I was going to do Pikachu's Grand Adventure III but… there's a slight problem, I don't know what to do for it just yet. So if anyone has any suggestions leave me a PM or Review telling me what you would like to see in my upcoming stories****.**

**Based off of Mystery Dudgeons, but with my own little twist****.**

**It will all be Ash's POV!**

**Ash will have different Pokémon on his team's from different regions so they wont all be from Kalos!**

**Hope you like my new story…**

**Let it begin!**

**Chapter 1: My New Life**

A brand new day, a brand new adventure, I always say!

It was now just me and Pikachu after a long year of travelling with Serena, Clemont and Bonnie. We are heading back to Pallet Town in the Kanto Region. My home town. Where I was born and raised. I started off my first ever journey there with my best buddy Pikachu, we have been on many adventures seen a lot of Pokémon along the way. But also being able to witness legendaries aswell. I know my journey to be a Pokémon Master will soon come to an end. With me being a champion!

Pikachu and I continued down the path towards Pallet, but in front of us was a strange, out of place light in the middle of the path. I walked over to it curiously. I felt like it wanted me to come closer. So I did.

Pikachu jumped off my shoulder sensing something was wrong, he started shouting at me 'PIKACHU PIKA PI PIKAA PIKA PI'

'It's okay Pikachu, nothing going to happen' Boy was that a lie…

I placed my hand upon the light. Suddenly my vision began to brighten, all I saw was white and the screams and cries of my best friend,

'PIKAA PIIIIII' He yelled 'PIKKAA PIIII'

I felt myself being sucked into the light. Then everything went black. Pikachu's cries began to fade into the sound of silence.

(Time Passes)

I woke up, my back was sore and so was my head. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head.

'Urghh, What a bad dream!' I said, as I looked around to see where I was.

I was in a lush green forest full of Pokémon, more than I could count. There was no human life around. It's like they don't exist.

'Hello… Are you okay' a sweet shy voice asked. I turned around and I was stunned at what I saw.

'Pi…Pikachu?' I stuttered. In front of me stood a Pikachu that was the same height as me… or have I shrunken again. But the one thing that got me was that, it could talk.

'Yes that's my name' said the shy Pikachu.

'I didn't know you could talk?'

'Your asking as if we have met before… im not sure who you are?' Then I notice something, this Pikachu has a heart shaped tail, this isn't my Pikachu.

'Umm…Sorry, I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town' I said smiling.

'Nice to meet you Ash' Said Pikachu.

Where was my Pikachu, I hope he is okay.

'Did you happen to see a Pikachu with me?' I asked her. She looked confused.

'What is she your soul mate, because you should be able to sense where they are' The girl Pikachu explained.

'What do you mean…My Pokémon is Pikachu, not his…his soul mate!' I felt awkward. But I am no Pokémon!

'You make me laugh Ash!'

'Okay ill show you' I began, I went to grab my belt to grab my Pokeball's but it wasn't there… instead a yellow patch of fur. Wait… fur.

I notice about a couple of metres away are my clothes and… Pokeballs. I rushed over, you could say rushed but I couldn't walk properly, I had tiny feet like Pikachu's. I was trying to keep my balance all the way.

I finally reached my Pokeball's and picked one up.

'Come on out' I yelled. Out came a big bird, he was taller than me and much scarier but I know my Pokémon and they know me… I hope!

'Where's my trainer?' Starraptor asked, as he looked around.

'Starraptor its me!' I said, waving my arms in the air.

'Pikachu, you sound different' Starraptor replied.

'No, It's Ash'

Starraptor began to laugh. 'How is this funny Starraptor' I facepalmed

His laughter seized. 'Is that really you?' Starraptor asked 'You sound the same but you look a bit too different… did you merge with Pikachu'

'Ha HA very funny' I replied 'But it is me…'

'I guess im getting trained by a Pokémon' Starraptor said trying not to laugh. 'But where are we?'

'Hey Pikachu where are we?' I asked the girl Pikachu.

'Ash just call me Rose and Your in the Pokémon World silly' She said.

'Where are the humans?' I questioned.

'What are humans?'

I was shocked. Did humans not exist did I travel to a different dimension, a world full of just Pokémon. But where is Pikachu he must be here somewhere.

I picked up the rest of my Pokeball's and let them all out. In front of me stood. Fletchinder, Infernape, Snivy, Charizard.

'Starraptor tell them what happened pleased' I begged of him. He agreed but not without some more laughter. I really didn't know what was so funny.

I miniaturised the Pokeball's making them easier to carry. Rose came up to me. 'Do you have a place to stay?'

'No, I don't' I replied,

'Well you and your friends can stay with me!'

'Thank you' I thanked her before grabbing my bag and dragging it along with me.

'Do you really need to take all that?' She asked, looking puzzled at the bag.

'Yeah I need it, you never know if ill turn back to normal' I explained, tapping on the bag.

'You are normal Ash'

'Thanks but to me… this is far from normal!'

**Well heres the start of my new story, this will not be updated much, but it came to my head and I thought why not start something new up. As Heart Of Sorrows is coming to an end!**

**Please leave a review and remember to check out my other stories.**

**-PikachuLover14**


	2. Chapter 2 Discover the Future

**Sorry It's been a while, how long now… I first uploaded it in August, about 3 months ago. I'm so sorry but I thought I would make it up to you by writing Chapter 2!**

**Hope you like it, I know I'm a bit rusty still, but the story will soon be better.**

**This Chapter has a kind of theme of freedom, as I'm doing a Level 3 Animal Management course and I think that all animals deserve to live without suffering, abuse, neglect. I think this is wrong and my Chapter is about how Pokémon are relatable to our animals, they get abandoned abused by their trainers, they suffer… sometimes they go without food and are thirsty. Because sick people out there treat their animals like this. Please look after your animals. Thank you**** (I'm in an awareness mood tonight)**

**Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 2 Discover the Future**

This world isn't normal, Humans don't exist. This makes no sense. Am I in the past… present… future? What happened!

Where's Pikachu? What if he is scared and alone in the world… he has no one to turn too, What if I'm in a different part of time, what's going on here?

Rose is really nice Pokémon, just like Pikachu helping anyone in need. Pikachu would love to meet her. I wish he was here right now!

We were walking down a dirt path in the middle of a forest, debris laid around it, it looked like old homes were humans used to live were all broken down for some reason… I wonder why? I wondered over to it in curiosity. There were still some objects left by the home owner. It looked like they hurried out of here leaving valuables behind. I looked through the rubble; something sparkled in the corner of my eye. I decided to pick it up. To my surprise it was a picture frame with a man with black spiky hair with 'z' under his eyes, a red hat on his head, on his shoulder sat an old Pikachu. Next to him stood a woman she had ginger hair that sparkled, she had an hourglass figure. On the left side of the boy stood an old lady, she had all the features of my mum… a tear trickled down my cheek.

'What you got there Ash?' Asked Rose,

'A picture of someone that used to live here' I answered, I wiped away the tear from my cheek with the back of my paw.

'Oh I remember him!' announced Rose, 'He used to look after the forest Pokemon, he was said to be a Pokémon Master whatever that was?'

'Wow… he was a Pokémon Master' I said in awe, 'What's his name?'

'Ash'

My heart stopped beating for only a second, I snatched the picture frame out of her hand. 'That's me…' My heart sank.

'Really? So that's what you look like' Rose said she seemed interested on the picture.

'What happened here?' I asked her nicely,

'The Pokémon world was no longer safe, Pokémon didn't obey their trainers, they began to go wild in a unknown rage' She informed,

'What about that Ash's Pikachu' I asked.. Pikachu had to be okay.

'Fortunately it didn't affect Pikachu. But I have never seen them again since the Pokémon declared war on all humans, and any Pokémon in contact or obey there trainers are banned from this world' confessed Rose. I was gobsmacked at what has happened here.

Where was I now? Could future me send me back?

'We need to find Human Ash!' I blurted out. Rose seemed nervous; I forgot what she had just told me. Pokémon can't be in contact of humans. But where does that leave me.

'Rose you know I'm really a human?' I asked,

'Yes… but you're a Pokémon now. You're a Pokémon forever' Rose said, a smile rose on her face.

'I don't want to be a Pokémon forever… I want to train and be the very best that I can be! I want to be a Pokémon Master, travel the world and discover new Pokémon'

'Pokémon shouldn't be used to battle, they should be free! Think about their freedom. All that happen is that they leave and abandon you because you are too weak. All Pokémon want is to be treated with love and care and not stuck in a stupid Pokeball' shouted Rose, a tear trickled down her cheek.

'Not all Pokémon are treated like that' I said, as I put a paw on her shoulder.

'Yes they are, they are scared that's why they are fighting back' Rose fretted; she felt closed in… she began to shake.

'Listen Rose, I have a Pikachu who was once naughty and selfish, he hated his Pokeball, and he hates confined spaces. But I kept him out, I never forced him to do anything he didn't want to do, Now we are best friends, and we can't be separated' I pointed out, 'I'm not like other trainers, I do what's best for my Pokémon, I help them grow the way they want to. If they don't want to battle fine! They don't have to, because my Pokémon have a voice and I listen!'

'_Thank you Ash'_

**Sorry it's only a short chapter today, but it has been a busy day and I will be for about a year but hopefully it calms down, but I will write more in the Christmas holiday!:D **

**If I don't write a Christmas special for any of my stories I will say it now just in case 'MERRY CHRISTMAS PIKACHU PI'S' (Just in case)**

**Please leave a review**** much appreciated thank you for reading!**

**~PikachuLover14**


	3. Chapter 3 Forest full of danger

**Chapter 3 Forest full of danger**

Finally we started searching through the woods, after an hour of convincing Rose we headed out to find me… well my older human self. He will know a way of changing me back, if he's human then he's already had this… he's future me!

I'll be able to see Pikachu again before I go back… I wonder what Pikachu is doing… is he at home? I kept questioning but I knew I would never find the answer.

'Come on out Staraptor' I yelled as I opened the Pokeball, after a flash of light a bird Pokémon appeared.

'Hey Ash how can I help you?' The black, white and red bird asked me.

'Can you search for me in the sky' Staraptor tilted his head in confusion. I signed before carrying on 'My older human self'

Staraptor nodded before taking off to the skies. I started to feel calmer as my trusty Pokémon were searching instead of just me and Rose from the ground.

Later I called all of my Pokémon out to help me. The all spread out around the forest. Maybe this would be a bad decision, as I would later regret it.

After a couple of minutes searching these woods of human life, all around there were Pokémon that stared at me… they knew. 'Rose…'

Rose smiled as she looked at me 'Yes?' She seemed so jolly.

'Why are they all staring' Rose tilted her head. She giggled after a couple of seconds of processing the information.

'They don't recognise you that's all' She laughed as she grabbed my paw and started to run. I got nervous, did she forget if they don't know me… they will attack.

The Pokémon of the forest started to follow slowly, I gulped. 'Rose…. Run faster' I whispered.

'Why' the happy Pikachu asked. As she still ran towards an abandoned house.

'The Pokémon are readying a hyp-' before I could continue a attack shot over our heads spooking Rose, she began to scream. She managed to keep her balance and started up a quick attack.

'Ash hold on' I grabbed her tail, as she began to speed towards the abandoned house.

'We need to hide away from these Pokémon' I mentioned, which caused Rose to run into the abandoned house which was close to my old… abandoned house. As we ran it we bumped into something, but that didn't bother us for a second due to the stamped of Pokémon of all types running after us, we shut the door, and locked the door. I knew that this wouldn't work very well.

Suddenly a chair appeared under the handle. I looked behind to see…. Something I was hoping to find. Something that could bring me my normal life back.

A man with black spiky hair, with deep brown eyes, he looked at me a smiled filled his face. But he suddenly backed up, looking at the Pikachu standing beside me, Rose was growling her cheeks sparked with anger.

'No!' I cried, Rose prepared a thunderbolt attack. I had to stop it somehow. I quickly ran into her tackling her to the ground. 'Stop… don't hurt him!'

Rose looked confused. 'It's my duty to kill every human alive' I was gobsmacked.. what I heard made my blood run with anger,

'That is me!' I started to spark me cheeks… 'Don't you dare hurt him… if you do… you kill me!'

Rose put her head down in shame.

Human Ash came over to me, he came down to my level. 'Hey little guy, what you doing here?'

'I'm here looking for you' I squeaked but now… he can't understand me.

'Pikachu come here' Human Ash shouted, suddenly my adorable best friend came out of the darkness running toward Ash.

My eyes began to burn… tears were forming. 'Pikachu' I muttered.

'PIKA PI!' cried Pikachu as he ran up to human Ash and hugged him.

'Pikachu can you tell me what this Pikachu is saying' Ash asked Pikachu.

Pikachu nodded and jumped down from Ash's lap. 'Hey Pikachu' Pikachu said to me.

'Hi Pikachu call me Ash'

'Ash, why you're a Pikachu right?' Pikachu answered with a slight giggle.

'Not exactly' I shrugged my shoulders.

Pikachu tilted his head 'What do you mean?'

'Pikachu it's me Ash, I travelled into the future by accident, my Pikachu… is back there…'

'I don't believe you?' Pikachu shook his head.

'Pikachu we travelled everywhere buddy… I may be a Pikachu now but I used to be a 10 year old boy from Kanto Pallet, I travelled every region with you from Kanto to Kalos. I thought you would recognise me' I said feeling disappointed in Pikachu.

'Ash, tell me how you travelled to the future?' Pikachu really wanted to be convinced.

'Me and Pikachu got to Pallet town and suddenly there was a light in front of me and I decided to touch the light, and I got pulled in. Pikachu told me not to but I didn't listen. As I got sucked in I heard the screams of my best friend… as they started to fade everything went black'

Pikachu stared in shock, 'Pika Pi!' Pikachu hugged me, 'Ash will get you back'

'_**Thanks'**_

Pikachu spoke to future me, Ash walked over, he smiled. He knew what to do….

**Sorry its short but I'm at college right now**** writing this, ive only got 3 hours to lesson and ive got other work to do to (e.g Bonds connects us haha)**

**Also ive arranged the way I will update. Next will be Bonds Connects Us, then PGA and back to this! BUT! I need you all to vote for what story you want to have a Christmas special for. Its on my profile page. Please go and fill it out thank you**


	4. update!

**UPDATE: MBTR will be cancelled as i have lost intrest to this story and also i still have other stories to do. I just feel no great protential in this story were my other stories do (in my opinion) i feel like i can work towards my other stories where this story just isnt intresting enough.**

**i have never done this before but i had no other choice, but i will be continuing my other stories which i enjoy so much and i will soon start writing Heart of Sorrows sequel. But still i have assignments and homework but ill try to fit things round eachother hopefully**

**Thanks for understanding.**

**~PikachuLover14**


	5. Update for all my stories

**Update for all my stories**

Hello again everyone,

It's been awhile hasn't it… I know I haven't updated in a while this is because a lot has been going on and it's been a lot of work to deal with. I've just got a job (I say just I mean I've been working for 6 months now) in an amazing place (a pet shop- note to everyone we do not sell dogs or cats… we are not allowed in the UK as it is banned and I'm glad myself we only sell small animals and birds!) around animals which is my favourite:D. I've been working quite a lot as well as college been working hard quite far away from home so I've had no connection but have been working hard.

I've been working on a story for a while with 11JJ11(for around nearly 8 months I believe not too sure but anyways which will still be a while til we release it… as it is nearly 300 pages long XD! (if we ever get round to it… as it's a very confusing story but it's just fun to write and just… I can't explain it! You probably will all get confused but me and JJ know what we were doing and we love it :D)

I will be writing story's again so don't worry im still love writing, ive just got to make time for it :D, also its so close to Christmas (6 weeks) OH… also guess what! I've got my own car now a Citroen C1 she's so cute I've called her Midnight (she's dark blue) :D but I've got my driving test on the 9th of December, so wish me luck, I'm excited and scared :S!

In the time of not updating one of my friends died, I hadn't spoken to him in ages but he used to be a really good friend, he will be missed RIP 3. Also my budgie Skye was put to sleep, I miss her so much, fly high sweetie fly until you reach the top. I love you beautiful 3 RIP Skye-Pie 3

I hope you all can understand but I'm working on my stories as I type this thinking of new ways to improve thank you ever so much for reading my stories and Le Random Reader I am alive :D and I will update soon so don't worry.

_**One quick question what animals do you have? And what are your favourite animals? Leave it in a review at the bottom it will be interesting to see.**_

I have around 12 animals – 2 Dogs (Holly who is 9yrs- West Highland White Terrier, Poppy who is 2yrs- Cavalier King Charles Spaniel, I'm getting another cavalier early next year can't wait) 2 Birds (Sandy and Pearl both 2yrs, Canaries), 3 Hamsters (All syrians all have separate cages costing around £200, 2 females Misty and Snowdrop and a male Pepsi, I got Pepsi and Snowdrop from the adoption centre of the store they are my little babies) and I have 2 Platys (Nemo and Clementine) 1 Minnow (Silver), Cherry Barb (Lucky) and 1 Plec (Speck) and my favourite animals are Dogs, Birds and Hammies.

**Thanks again**

~PikachuLover14~


End file.
